


性瘾咕哒子×贞操观Zero新杀

by EroContentTA



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gawain | Saber as a sexual plot device, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroContentTA/pseuds/EroContentTA
Summary: 简介: 咕哒子是个闷骚的性瘾小碧池，被打开开关就会停不下来; 便乘的混沌恶小乙哥也是贞操观念为0的屑。第一章是两人主从关系确立后。第二章抽卡沉船的咕哒跑去援交，然后碰到当时还是敌人的新杀…局势一触即发？第三章护理篇-生病的咕哒被从里到外照顾了一遍的剧情，后半不知道为什么剧情暴走了……(更新第四章) 夏日射精合宿(标题解释一切(不警告: 此章有3P与高文咕哒情节(高文工具人)，看前请注意
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Yan Qing | Assassin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 下品注意  
> OOC暴言
> 
> (作者的话: 虽然和文章没什么关系，但是看到最近一些实事有感所以想说两句…  
> 因为是纸片人同人所以按照性癖一塌糊涂地来，不过女孩子们在现实中一定要记住，你们有拒绝任何自己觉得不舒服的事的权利! 同样也有表达自己欲望的权利! 这种事是双方参与的，自己做的不开心还有什么搞的意义? 女孩子们都最可爱了，祝你们一切顺利~)

chapter 1

"这下麻烦了呐，御主…"某位无赖汉正在咕哒的背后唉声叹气，"我们要是真的被困在系统bug里了…美酒也好佳肴也好音乐也好就通通与我无缘了!唉~世间那么多快乐的事…我却要和御主两个人困在这种鸟不生蛋的地方…”

”我正在想办法联系达芬奇酱啦! 和我在一起你有什么不满吗？”

“哦~那现在研究出什么方法了？”燕青俯身和咕哒一起查看通讯器。

刚刚还在战斗的燕青身上微微蒸发的汗味，混着好闻的发香向这边飘来。啊不行，这种的真的不行! 咕哒有些脚软，之前新宿时在不知道真名的情况下一不小心和新杀做了的记忆重新浮现了上来…啊不行不行，不能再想了! 这种事不能再有第二次了，咕哒子!

然而，就在咕哒对自己约法三章的时候，身边的从者却不动声色地阻挡了她的退路，坏笑着说道：“倒是还有一件快乐的事情可以做…”

“诶?”

“我一开始就说过，不要太接近我这个无赖汉吧，御主。露出这种很想要的表情，那我就不客气地上了~”

“不不不不不，我没有…!”

“哦是吗~可是御主每次都在战斗后偷偷闻我身上的男人味道吧~晚上有想着我偷偷自慰吗？”燕青说着解除了灵衣，“新宿的事情我还记得哦，那时候御主的骚货样子我可还想再看一次…

…一想到你肉棒就变成这样了，来，杀必死哦~”

咕哒的脸被粗暴地按到了他的胯下，硬到不行的大肉棒早就把布料撑得不能再薄，隔着内裤也能看见阴茎的形状。强烈的前列腺液味道从马眼里潺潺不断地漏出来…早就暗暗馋着鸡巴的咕哒终于忍不住了，张开嘴一口含住了眼前的肉棒…

“可恶…!自从变成了这种麻烦的主从关系以后，每天都欲求不满到疯了…御主你也忍得很辛苦吧，毕竟本性那么淫荡…你看,整根肉棒都被你舔得湿哒哒了…吸得这么用力，是这么想要吃我的精子吗?”

咕哒的脑袋因为鸡鸡而变得晕晕乎乎的：“嗯…嗯…精子…咕哒子想被精子灌饱…”

“这么喜欢就多给你一点好了~”

“唔…!!” 肉棒一下子顶到了喉咙口，无情地在咕哒子的嘴里猛烈抽插，然后精液大爆发…

“咳咳咳!!!” 咕哒难受得咳了起来，精液随着口水一起从嘴角流了出来，还没吐出来，就被燕青一把抓住了下巴。

“吞下去。” 啊，这个眼神是新宿那时候的…

“咕嘟。” 咕哒害怕地咽了下去，燕青的味道顿时充满了整个口腔。

“乖孩子乖孩子~”燕青又恢复了平时笑嘻嘻的模样，怜爱地来摸摸她的头。

接下来，轮到咕哒的衣服通通被脱光。看到咕哒子满脸通红的样子，燕青在她耳边轻轻说道：“刚刚叼着男人鸡巴满脸淫荡的样子已经被我看光了哟~现在装好孩子是不是有点太晚了，御主?”

说着，他就一边捏着咕哒的乳头，一边用手指滑进了她的小穴。

“啊！”粗粗的手指一进去，黏糊糊的爱液就不断往外冒，过于黏腻的软肉像吸盘一样依附着燕青的手指，发出恋恋不舍的噗嗤噗哧的声音。

“御主，告诉我，想要我挖哪里的淫肉~?”

“啊…啊…穴口…挖一下穴口…然后把它撑开…”

“这样?”

“啊啊啊啊…!好色情…燕青的手指…摸着我的淫穴和阴蒂…!不行了，感觉要去了…!”

“哦~御主喜欢的话，我每天晚上都来你的房间好不好?”

“嗯…嗯!”咕哒拼命点头。

“那去了房间以后要干什么呀？”

“到…到床上…”

“到床上?然后呢?” 他开始用舌尖绕着咕哒尖尖翘翘的乳头一遍遍打圈。

“呜……要…要做爱…要被粗粗的肉棒干小穴…”这样一丝不挂地展露在男人面前，被手指和舌头毫无顾忌地侵犯，还要被这样逼问的咕哒羞耻得泪光闪闪。

粗大的肉棒突然代替手指塞满了咕哒的小穴。整根都顶了进来，穴口被根部撑得大开，燕青一言不发地保持着这个姿势，鼓鼓的阴囊紧紧贴着咕哒的会阴。

咕哒忍不住了，用手去摸阴囊，还有自己勃起的阴蒂。

“动…动一下…”

燕青叹了一口气：“你这个御主真是让人没办法…” 说着他将阴茎抽出了一半，开始像公狗一样动起了腰。

“啊、啊、啊、不行、好厉害、咕哒子喜欢大鸡鸡、被大鸡鸡操得好舒服…”

“你这家伙…这样还算是御主吗？每天就只想着从者的肉棒吧…一直一直努力增长魔力?干脆就当大家的精液厕所，每天晚上被高浓度的魔力直接灌满小穴吧!”

“呜…不要…!燕青的…只要燕青的…” 咕哒子哭了起来。

燕青愣了一下，表情也柔和了起来，变成了平时认识的燕青。他维持着相连的状态抱起来咕哒，像哄小孩一样拍着她的后背。

“对不住啊御主，无赖汉我稍微得意忘形了一点，谁让我的主人这么可爱又色情呢?”

咕哒缩成一团趴在他怀里，委委屈屈地拱着他刺青的胸肌。

“哈哈哈…你是小孩子要吃奶吗？”

“哼…”咕哒不管他的嘲笑，带着泪珠“啾叭啾叭”地吸起了乳头。

“嗯…”燕青闷哼了一声，又开始小幅度地颠动起来，一边爱怜地亲着咕哒的额头。咕哒子舒服地小声哼哼，但是很快又变成了大声的淫叫。而燕青也摆动着公狗腰，开始了越来越激烈的拍打。

机器一样的力道把咕哒顶弄得哭叫连连，她哭着说不要想要向上逃开，却被燕青粗壮的大腿勾住，双腿被强行打开到极限，小穴也露了出来，毫无还手之力地被肉棒“噗哧噗哧”地插进插出。

"啊啊啊…慢一点!慢一点!”

不知道过了多久，期间两人变换着姿势做了一次又一次，每次咕哒要高潮之前都被燕青无情地打断。已经奄奄一息的咕哒毫不抵抗地被他弄着，爱液已经像尿尿一样打湿了地面。

“要去…燕青哥哥…小乙哥哥…让我去…”

“哦~已经不行了?真是没出息的御主呢~那来做个约定吧，以后每天每天都来给小乙哥哥操好不好？咕哒子的小穴是无赖汉专属的，用精液在里面做上标记好吗？”

“啊、好的、咕哒子的小穴只给燕青哥哥插，每天都会湿哒哒地等着燕青哥哥的大鸡吧…”

一阵疯狂的冲刺，被狂插几百下的小穴终于高潮了，精液一阵一阵地往里打，好几分钟后还在滴滴哒哒地往外冒，小穴也痉挛了好久才恢复。

穿上衣服后过了许久，通讯终于恢复了。玛修担心的面容抢先出现：“前辈! 太好了，你没事! 幸好还有燕青先生陪在你身边…我们这就恢复转移通道!”

达芬奇酱在一旁笑着说:“是，是，现在就接你们回来哦~”

咕哒子一边笑着挥手，安慰担心的可爱学妹，一边被怎么努力夹住都还是不断从小穴里流出来的精液搞得心神不安。

灵子转移以前，燕青在咕哒的耳边偷偷说道:“那今后也要多多指教啦，御主。”

咕哒子打了个激灵：这个时候害我内裤全部湿掉的绝对是刚刚的精液啦!精液!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

亚种特异点新宿的某地下室。

“沉…沉船了…” 咕哒子扔下手机，捂着脸逃避现实。

现在是幕间时间，本该利用宝贵的休息时间养精蓄锐的咕哒子却灵光一闪觉得“我现在应该很欧!”(人生三大错觉)，因此变成了现在大暴死的状态。

“不行，我还能再战…!” 咕哒子悲壮地直起身来，拾起手机打开了SNS…

“寂寞JK想要找新宿的小哥哥共度良宵，只要这个数就可以做全套哦~”

不一会儿她就收到了私信，对方约她在新宿站附近等。于是咕哒偷偷溜了出来，想着最多两三个小时就能回来。

到了约定地点，她远远看到一个年轻的长发小哥站在路边看着手机。咕哒子咽了口口水(身材超好! 感觉会很有体力) ，上前挽住小哥的手:“你好~我是咕哒子，等很久了吗?”

喂，喂，喂，这是假的吧…! 被挽住手臂的新宿的Assassin此时内心疯狂吐槽，严重怀疑人生中。

新宿的永夜下，一切都显得亦真亦幻，不过眼前出现的确确实实是【幻影魔人同盟】发动全部战力狙击的【迦勒底的御主】。

在这个新宿，只要有钱，从未见过的佳肴，从未品过的美酒，即便是人类，只要砸钱，就能买到……

可砸到的是敌方的御主是怎么回事啊?!!!

在爱情旅馆开了房，新杀一进门就反锁了房门，心情复杂地看着兴奋地探索着房间的咕哒。

…是马上通知archer他们? …还是先把她绑起来守着? …可恶，明明只是想花钱快乐地来个几发的…

咕哒看到他站在玄关那里不进来，就跑过去踮起脚尖亲亲他的脸，问:“小哥哥要一起洗澡吗?”

新杀想到拯救了人理的御主现在正毫无防备地在自己面前等着挨操，鸡巴一下子就硬了起来。他暗自苦笑道:又不是没见过女人的处男……但还是兴致勃勃地把咕哒按在铺着软垫的墙上，手伸进她的上衣开始揉胸。

新杀一边摸着奶子，一边问她叫什么名字，今年几岁，还问她上一次做爱是什么时候等等，咕哒子都一一回答，小穴也渐渐痒了起来。她忍不住伸手去摸自己的小豆豆，但是新杀抓住她的手，虐待欲几乎要压抑不住。

“想要什么自己说出来。”

“小…小哥哥，咕哒小穴痒痒的，想要小哥哥帮咕哒止痒…”

“想要哥哥我怎么帮你止痒啊？”

“嗯…用硬硬的大肉棒帮我磨…磨一下…”

新杀把自己勃起的肉棒塞进她的内裤。咕哒的内裤立刻被顶起了一大包，像自己长了鸡鸡一样。肉棒前后摩擦着，龟头不时浅浅地戳着穴口，随着咕哒的小穴越来越湿，龟头越戳越深，最后直接就滑了进去。

整根插进去后，两人都发出了满足的叹息。新杀一边考虑着该如何把这个到手的玩具快快乐乐地从头到脚玩一遍，一边把咕哒从地上干到床上、从沙发干到浴室，到后来他想做的事还没在脑中一一列举完，咕哒子已经被他折腾得连小穴都合不上了，一张一张地往外淌精液。

看咕哒实在不行了，新杀只能暂时先把她抱回床上。他看着怀里这个色情的小御主，突然觉得喜欢的不得了…

如果你是我的御主的话，我应该每天都被想着你的心情填得满满的，而不会像现在这样空虚了吧…

新杀自嘲地摇摇头， 想这种不可能的事情有什么用……总之，这家伙交给archer实在有点太浪费了，我捡到的东西就该归我是常识吧~

于是他打定主意地搓起鸡巴，像公狗标记地盘一样把自己的气味涂满咕哒子的浑身上下。对咕哒说以后要把她训练成自己的肉便器小淫穴，每天就等着自己用精液喂她，不吃精液就只能饿肚子…

咕哒觉得眼前这人精神状态似乎不妙，钱也不敢提了，找了个借口就想溜。但是她怎么可能逃出从者的手心，新杀一只手把她拖回床上，硬了的鸡鸡轻而易举地插了回来，已经变成了新杀形状的小穴毫无抵挡能力。

新杀的眼睛里写满疯狂:“抓到你了哦，迦勒底的御主。”

咕哒彻底傻掉，随即瞪大了双眼: “新宿的Assassin?!"

糟了糟了糟了糟了! 咕哒的大脑高速运转着，虽然下面被干得很舒服，可是心里真的慌得一笔。

现在该怎么办？手机什么都在衣服口袋里，而且这个状态如果被大家看到我更想一头撞死…不然也会先被alter们掐死……

”新…啊…新宿的Assa…ssin先生，那个…啊…可不可以…啊…先…暂停一下…”

咕哒子，大风大雨你都过来了! 这里就要利用自己擅长的拖延时间式话术，找到对方的空隙!

撞击声停了下来，一双手用可怕的力道掐着她的屁股。

”请您放过我…!!!大概…不可能吧…哈哈哈…”

”可以哦。"

"哈哈哈…果然不行啊…哈哈…诶?”

"只要你接下来5分钟里能忍住不高潮的话。”

“啊？”

咕哒子还没反应过来，新杀就突然狂风骤雨般地动起了腰。

“啊啊啊啊啊…!你这是作弊!

“慢一点!慢一点!……听人说话啊，新杀先生?!

“呜呜要死了…救命!…咕哒子要被干死了…!

“肉棒不行!…快出去!…啊啊啊…!咕哒子要输了…!咕哒子要输给新杀先生的肉棒了…!”

眼前一阵白光，咕哒随着高潮的来临晕了过去。

再次醒来之时，她发现自己正躺在作为己方基地的汉堡店门前，身体干干净净的，衣服也整整齐齐地穿着。阿尔托莉雅-alter一脸鄙夷地叉着腰看她:”睡傻了吗，御主? 梦游跑到店门口来?”

咕哒揉着眼睛站起来，脑子晕乎乎的。啊咧? 是做梦? 我怎么会欲求不满到做这种梦…不过回家的感觉真是太好了…!

她扑进黑呆怀中泫然欲泣：“呜…我好想你啊，saber!"

"干…干什么啦！八嘎!”

“喂…!你这个丑女人，干嘛一大早的勾引御主啊?!”

“哈?!你说什么突击女?杀了你哦!”

在这吵吵闹闹的氛围里，新的一天开始了。咕哒安心地和她们往里走，手随意地伸进口袋…

一沓钞票，附着一张小纸条：有缘再见咯，迦勒底的御主。P.S. 3分钟。

咕哒子气鼓鼓地把钱扔到一边，不过回迦后还是忍不住拿来充值抽了卡，并且一发十连就抽到了新杀的事，就是后话了。


	3. Chapter 3

咕哒子现在病假中。

她睡了一整天，燕青撑着头侧躺在她身边，闭着眼假寐。

“嗯…”

感到身边动了一下，燕青伸手将咕哒搂向自己，嘴里发出哄小孩睡觉的嘘嘘声，一边亲着她的额头和脸颊。抬起头时，看到咕哒睡眼惺忪地看着他。

“醒了？要喝水吗，御主?”

“要。”咕哒点点头。也许是因为吃下去的药有镇静作用，她整个人还是迷迷瞪瞪的。

燕青拿起床头边的水壶倒水，咕哒趁机钻进他的怀里，舒服地枕在线条硬朗的颈窝里。

“御主，不要乱动…小心…!”

水被撞翻了半壶，两人的上身都湿了，燕青叹气:“真拿你没办法…正好拿毛巾擦一下身，然后换一套衣服吧…”说着开始一颗一颗地解她的纽扣。

咕哒呆呆地看着燕青的动作，似乎很受用。她欣然一笑，伸出热热的小舌头，俯身舔起对方身上的水迹，顺着刺青的线条，往下勾勒出花瓣的形状……

嘴里含着的肌肤带有一丝檀香的苦味，线条分明的肌肉充满了肉欲的味道。慢慢向下滑，她来到从腹部两侧斜着向下的沟壑，再下面就是隐秘的……

“哇…!”

燕青强行把她按回到床上:“御主要好好休息，等你病好了再做吧。”

“已经差不多好了!”咕哒踢着脚抗议道。

“不~行~”燕青不顾她的无理取闹，“来，把衣服脱掉，乖~”

咕哒凉嗖嗖地被扒了个精光，不过很快暖和的被子就盖了回来，肌肤与棉质被套直接接触的感觉让她舒服地打了个哆嗦。

“给你擦身咯~”

燕青的手从被子下面伸进来，用滚烫的毛巾给她擦背，然后是腋窝，手臂……转到前面的时候，咕哒故意挺起胸脯迎合着，她满意地发现，燕青手上的动作慢了下来…

“嗯…嗯…”她小声呻吟起来。

“御主…说了不行的吧…”

话是这么说，他的手却在胸部那边停留，擦拭胸口的时候，手心有意无意地抚弄着两粒越来越硬的小樱桃，后来，手的动作变成了抚摸……终于，毛巾被扔在了一边，燕青直接揉搓着胸部，手指粗暴地将乳头捏圆搓扁，一边俯身吻住了咕哒。

“嗯啊…”

咕哒子像小猫似的翻转着身体，在燕青的手掌下蹭来蹭去，嘴上则吸着他的舌头不放。燕青被她撩得欲火中烧，强忍着把这个小骚货就地正法的冲动，他和咕哒商量道：“御主，我帮你解决一发，但是之后你一定要乖乖休息，可以答应我吗？”

咕哒双手赞成。

燕青掀开被子钻了进去，少女一览无余的胴体立刻呈现在眼前。咕哒子两手交握，顺从地平躺，她感到男人冒着热气的身躯压向了自己，赤裸的胸膛贴着自己的胸部。一根指节宽大的中指往咕哒的下身伸去，找到了湿润的缝隙，沿着它上下描画。食指的指腹不时似有若无地摸一下阴蒂，或挖一下穴口。比起激烈的触碰，这样轻柔的挑逗让她感觉更加强烈。燕青用手指把她的阴唇往两边撑开，强迫她看自己骚穴被摸两下就水出得那么多的样子。这么一来，被羞辱play的咕哒爱液就更是咕嘟咕嘟地冒出来。她不自觉地摇着屁股，舌头微微耷拉在外面，一副沉迷其中的样子。

“亲...亲我!”

两人交换了一会儿唾液。

“下…下面的小嘴也要亲…”

“哦~下面的小嘴也要啊…”

燕青于是缓缓下移，健壮的手臂锁住咕哒的大腿根部，娇嫩的小穴毫无廉耻地对自己打开。

“每次看都觉得好可爱，御主平时就是用这里把我的肉棒吞进去…被我这么激烈地干着…”

燕青温热的呼吸打在那里，就在咕哒越来越难耐的时候，一个柔中带硬的湿软物体轻轻触上了她的阴蒂，蜻蜓点水地舔舐着这个快乐源泉。潮汐般的快感一阵一阵地漫过咕哒全身。

酥麻的感觉不断累积，太过激烈的感觉让咕哒忍不住逃开，很快就被拉了回来。燕青抬起她的屁股，把她呈抱膝的姿势折成自己怀里小小的一团，然后便轻易地摸上她的胸脯，食指和中指夹住乳头的同时用拇指快速在上面打圈，舌头继续扫舔着向上打开的小穴。

咕哒被牢牢压住同时攻着三点，乳头和阴蒂像被摩擦的电极一样积蓄着能量，酸胀得几乎要爆炸。咕哒子爽得都害怕起来，蜷缩着脚尖浪叫：

”要坏了~乳头要被捏坏了~啊~要去了~要去了~!”

看咕哒高潮了一次以后，燕青从她身上下来，说：“这下该好好休息了吧。”

咕哒用手去碰他勃起的肉棒：“…可是燕青还没解决吧？”

“过一会儿就会消下去的。” 燕青拿开她的手，“约定就是约定，来御主，给我躺下再睡一觉。”

“唔…” 明明还想再做的。

把这个乱说乱动的御主从背后制服后过了不久，燕青见她的呼吸终于渐渐平稳起来，便试探地问道：“御主，还醒着吗?”

“……” 没有答复。

看来是睡着了。

燕青这才把注意转向自己的下身，虽然嘴上说得轻松，但是充血的肉棒还是难耐地肿在那里。他慢慢拉下裤头，从内裤里解脱出来的老二立刻“啪”地弹到了肚脐的位置。

趁御主还没醒来，自己解决一下吧…

他这么想着，便把手伸向自己挺立的柱身，在背对着他的咕哒身后打起了飞机。

“御主…御主…” 燕青小小声地喘息着，用力握着自己的粗屌上下搓动，两颗充满精子的睾丸埋在浓密的阴毛里，随着大幅度的牵扯激烈摇动。

觉得自己快要到了，他闭起眼想象咕哒体内的感觉，快速打着龟头…这时…

一阵衣物窸窣的声音，燕青睁开眼，发现咕哒子正扭头看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。

糟了。“御主…这是…”

咕哒这时把头转了回去，握住他的肉棒顶上了自己的小穴，穴口微张地亲着他的龟头，燕青只要稍微往前一动就可以顶开肉穴。

“插进来一点点嘛~” 咕哒又回过头来，一脸无辜地看着他，“只插顶端就好了~”

燕青残存的理性犹豫着。

咕哒子继续皮，转身用腿勾住了他的腰，龟头顺势往穴口压迫：“燕青哥哥快拿咕哒子的小穴飞机杯自慰啊~”

被咕哒这么勾引，燕青气不打一处来，“我说过我讨厌不听劝告的主人吧……”他阴沉着脸说，同时猛地向上一顶，肉屌塞进了咕哒的骚穴里。

“啊…!”咕哒被顶得眼睛上翻，大肉棒整根在她体内横冲直撞起来…

“好粗~最喜欢吃燕青哥哥的鸡巴了~这两天都吃不到好寂寞~再干我~”

“你这个骚货这么会勾引人!操死你!你这个欠干的淫娃!” 咕哒子被抱着狂操，燕青也不管什么御主不御主了，真的就把她当成飞机杯一样发泄着自己的性欲。

“啊啊~好爽~用力操进来~燕青哥哥的肉棒插到花心了~咕哒子的小穴缩得紧不紧?再多干我一点~”

燕青有心给她一个教训，因此发了狠地干咕哒，然而每次撞下去换来的都是咕哒甜甜的浪叫声。他也上头了，粗暴地掐住她的脖子，朝咕哒的屁股上打去，五个鲜红的指印立刻浮现在圆圆的小屁股上。第一次打下去后，燕青像是觉醒了什么，开始干一下打一下屁股。

“你真的很欠操! 说过今天不能做爱吧！这样干你爽不爽? 小穴咬得这么紧!”

“啊~可是小乙哥哥明明一直往上顶~一直在干我啊~停不下来~肉棒再进来~”

“自己的错还怪别人吗…?看来今天得管教一下你了!作为我燕青的主人好好接受教育吧!”

燕青把咕哒的脚压向她的身体，用最深的姿势猛插她，底下的床垫都被撞得磅磅直响。咕哒开始求饶，期间高潮了好几次。但燕青每次鸡巴离开后都不依不饶地重新噗哧插回去，咬着牙在咕哒的耳边说要操到御主怀上我的小孩为止…

直到天亮，把最后一点精液都射进去的燕青才恢复了理智。

咕哒子: 病假延长。


	4. Chapter 4

夏日，沙滩，蓝天碧海。一年一度的迦勒底泳装活动正式开幕。

刺眼的阳光下，咕哒子举着水枪和大家在岸边追打，水花溅在女孩子们沾着沙粒的咸咸的肌肤上，反射出宝石般的光辉。

“御主，看招！阳光璀璨胜利之剑！”

“居然放宝具？! 玛修，我们也迎击!”

“是，前辈快到我身后来!……Lord ~ Camelot！”

“你们几个~玩一会儿过来吃西瓜了!" 玛尔达在远处招呼着这热火朝天的一行人，手里端着一大盘水果走向沙滩后方。

那里又是别样的氛围，巨大的遮阳伞组成了片片荫凉，成人组们面前摆放着热带风情的鸡尾酒，悠闲地看着在海边嬉戏的少女们。

“真是不错的景致啊，Sir.兰斯洛特。”高文双手叉腰站在前方，爽朗地说道。

正在读书的兰斯洛特将眼镜推上额头，视线顺着他看的方向望去:“这话可说早了，高文卿，只要那位向着正确的道路前进，就一定会有更大的成长空间，让我们一起默默守护吧…”

一旁的崔斯坦优雅地啜饮着马丁尼，此时也插进话来:“啊啊，我相信那位一定是正确的人…”

他们的身后，贝德维尔满脸阴云地举起了银之臂: “你们一本正经地在说些什么下流话呢……”

在这些吵吵闹闹的人中间，只有一个人异常沉默。燕青若有所思地观察着咕哒子的一举一动，看到她往海滩尽头的礁石丛走去，便一言不发地起身跟了上去。

“玛修~! 这里没有找到球~!” 咕哒子从堆叠的巨石中探出头来，向等在原地的学妹大声汇报。

“一定是被安妮和玛莉小姐打得太远了，那我负责去南面找找看吧~!”

“…啊，我也去…” 咕哒子正想去追学妹，一只大手突然拍在她头顶的岩石上，把咕哒子吓了一跳。

“还是不肯和我说话？” 燕青的声音低沉而温驯。

咕哒有些心虚，但依然固执地别过头不看他，脸颊微微鼓起，表示自己气还没消。

两人僵持着。燕青垂下目光，发现咕哒露出来的肌肤已经被晒成了淡淡的小麦色，他漫无目的地想到：只有泳装遮着的地方不会被晒到吧…那脱掉以后会有色差么？

这么想着，他用一根手指微微挑起了咕哒胸前的衣物。果然，乳房上留下了一条泾渭分明的日晒痕。

“我…我要去找玛修了!” 咕哒子满脸通红地拨开他的手，慌不择路地跑掉了。

当天傍晚时分。

“晚饭真好吃~ 玛修，之后我们一起去看烟花吧！”

“好…好的，不过前辈…这样真的好吗？”

“嗯？什么？”

“你和燕青先生吵架了吧…不去道个歉吗？”

“唔……”

玛修叫住了准备赶往下一场酒局的高文。

“你问我那位杀阶小哥？他这次确实和我分在一个房间。” 高文证言，“明明都邀请他参加酒会了，他却好像没什么精神似的拒绝了…”

咕哒子的良心隐隐作痛。

玛修握起咕哒子的手，郑重地对她说：“去和好吧，好吗？”

咕哒子在燕青的房门口踌躇许久，终于鼓起勇气敲了敲门。

门开了。一双锐利的眼睛盯着她，好像野兽见到了牺牲品。

“这个…那个…” 咕哒子结结巴巴地想组织话语，反应过来时已经被拉进了房间。

咕哒子被抓着肩膀，徒劳地用手抵挡对方不断紧贴的身体。

“等…等一下…我不是来做这种事的啦…”

这么说的时候，燕青狂乱的亲吻落在她的脸上和身上，咕哒子的浴衣慢慢松开来，若隐若现的胸脯在衣襟下剧烈起伏着。

“不行…啊…不要亲…”

她的手腕被抓住按在头顶。

“果然有晒过的痕迹啊…”

浴衣完全敞开了，一丝不挂的胸部和私处明显地印上了泳衣的形状，该遮的地方却毫无掩盖地露在外面。

燕青用舌头舔起肤色的交界处。

“搞错了啦…不行…不能舔…嗯…腋下和侧乳不行…”

“安静点…” 突然被捏了一下乳头，让咕哒不由地娇喘出声，她只能乖乖闭嘴，只是从鼻子里不断漏出一些细碎的娇声。

身体越来越热…脑袋也越来越粘稠…不好…要发情了…又要变得奇怪了…

没过多久，咕哒子便坐在燕青腿上摇动起了身体，胸部和屁股都被对方揉捏着。

“所以？御主你是来干嘛的？” 燕青问。

“…唔…记不起来…来做舒服的事吧…” 咕哒抱住燕青的脖子，伸出舌头要和他接吻。

黏黏糊糊地亲到一半，她想起来：“对了…我是来道歉的…”咕哒往后退了退，两人的舌头之间拉出一条丝线，“以令咒命令你，我们和好吧~”

“不要这么浪费令咒啊…!”咕哒子的乳头又被狠狠地捏了一下，“再说，如果没有和解，我们现在这样算是什么？”

“嘿嘿，不知道~” 咕哒贴了回去。

两小时后。

高文打开房门。房间里没有开灯，为了不吵醒同室的燕青，他借着窗外的亮光跌跌撞撞地摸了进去……明明是想在酒会上和lady们快乐地聊天，实际上却被德雷克掐着脖子往死里灌酒……高文脸色发青，强忍着天旋地转的醉酒感，好不容易碰到了类似床铺的东西，便直直倒了下去。

在不省人事的高文身边，躲在被子里的咕哒子紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴，拼命忍耐着不发出声音。

燕青咬上她的耳朵：“怎么办…要停吗？”

咕哒闭着眼点头，小声喘着气说：“我…回去了…会给大家…添麻烦的…”

燕青吻着她的脖子：“那御主自己拔出来吧…”

“我马上…拔…拔出来…”

然而谁都没有停止动腰。

高文熟睡的呼吸声近在咫尺，有第三者在场的认知让两人心照不宣地兴奋起来…

“御主你真是变态…有别人在你的小穴动得好厉害…怎么这么会夹…”

“你…才是…啦…为什么…变大了…”

直到快要闷死了，咕哒才终于从被子里探出头来。她整个人都被汗浸湿了，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

窸窸窣窣的声音让高文皱起眉头，他费力抬起沉重的眼皮…

骑士发誓要守护的少女就躺在身边。如同浪漫小说中喝了媚药的女主人公，她潮红的身体微微颤抖着，小嘴一张一合地似乎想对自己说些什么…

高文迷迷糊糊地想，多么惹人怜爱，这一定就是从者与契约者分享的那个惯例的梦境吧…lady，请放心交给我高文…我一定会让您有个难忘的回忆…

！？

咕哒突然被一双健壮的手臂圈进了怀里，身边的男人咕哝着些什么“还差一点”，“再长几年”之类让人莫名火大的话，手却熟练地摸上了自己的胸部。

“帮帮我…”咕哒向燕青投去求助的眼神。

结果对方一副看好戏的样子。

“最低……啊！不要…”高文摸到了咕哒子的乳头。手指一会儿打圈摩擦，一会儿快速弹弄，一会儿又将它们向外拉扯，咕哒难耐地咬着嘴唇，身体不时抽搐一样地抖一下。

为什么这个人长相这么英俊，手法却这么下流啊！

咕哒连在心里吐槽一下的时间都不够，一根硬挺的肉棒就抵上了她的屁股，与此同时，燕青也把自己的那根贴向了她。两个男人像有默契一般，各自拿过她的一只手，握住了自己的肉棒套弄起来。

咕哒被两具完美身材的健硕男体一前一后地夹在中间，双手都被抓着，被迫摸着他们的肉棒帮他们打飞机。两人的大小和形状都略有不同，意识到这点的她不由脸红起来。

燕青注意到了，笑着问她：“我们两个谁的比较大？”

“不…不知道啦…”咕哒把头压得低低的，然后摸了一会儿小声说：“高文的…比较…粗…燕青的…比较长…”

燕青爱怜地抚摸着她的脸颊，说：“等一下两根一起干你好吗？”

“唔…”咕哒子光是想象就浑身颤抖了一下，但她还是无助地摇着头，仿佛在对自己逐渐失守的理性做出最后的挽救。

这时，高文突然起身把她按在了身下。腰一沉，硕大的龟头轻易插进了已经湿得一塌糊涂的小穴。他蘸着淫液大力抽插着，两人的下身发出噗哧噗哧的响亮水声。

“啊~啊~啊~” 咕哒叫得越来越大声。高文捏住咕哒的下巴，强硬地把舌头伸进她嘴里搅动。咕哒动弹不得，只能上下两张嘴都被高文毫无保留地侵犯着。

接着，高文将咕哒翻身抱到自己上方，让她以女上位的姿势骑在自己身上。咕哒以为自己终于自由了，尝试向上摆脱肉棒，结果被压麻的脚一软，又重重坐了回去，小穴被肉棒撑得满满的，差点就直接高潮了。

她又这么试了几次，但每次小穴就要离开的时候都因为脱力而被肉棒重新塞满，简直就像自己在主动套弄男人的鸡巴一样。

咕哒气馁地看向燕青，眼眶湿润地噘着嘴：“小乙哥哥，救救我…我起不来…”

燕青的眼睛里写满欲望。他来到咕哒背后，轻轻啄着她的嘴唇，两手揉着她棉花一样柔软的屁股肉。

“要干什…诶？”

燕青握住自己的肉棒，对准她屁股的淫洞戳了两下，然后一点一点干了进去。

“不要！啊…拔出来！会坏掉的…咕哒子会坏掉的…！”

“好涨…不行的…我会死的！要被干死的！”

她这么说，淫洞里冒出来的水却越来越多。渐渐地，下身不再涨得难受，而是变得酥麻，渴望更多的快感。咕哒子的小穴和屁股各夹着一根硬硬烫烫的肉棒，开始前后颠动着感受起它们的摩擦。

“不要…看…”

咕哒一边觉得自己这个样子实在是太淫荡，一边又摇着屁股停不下来，只能反手挣扎着去遮燕青的眼睛。

燕青抓住咕哒微微颤抖的指尖，与她十指相扣，同时下身猛烈冲刺。两根肉棒毫无节奏地胡乱在她身体里顶弄，咕哒子感觉自己快要到了，拼命向下迎合着肉棒的侵犯。

“要去了~要去了~要被两根肉棒干到高潮了~！”

咕哒紧紧抓着燕青的手，痉挛的小穴牢牢咬住插在里面的肉棒抖动着，三人一起冲上了顶端。

事后。

高文继续呼呼大睡。咕哒子像鸵鸟一样蒙在被子里，一个光光的小屁股露在外面，燕青身边摆着一盆温水，帮她把屁股和小穴里的精液弄出来。

“讨厌你…”咕哒闷闷地说。

“哦~我们不是已经和好了吗？我记得还是御主你主动来找我道歉的。”

“道歉收回! 再也不理你了，你这个坏蛋! 性格最差! 混沌恶！”

“喜欢？”

“讨厌!”

燕青把被子掀开，看到咕哒缩成一团，可怜巴巴地看着他。

“可是我最喜欢御主啦，御主也喜欢我好不好？”

他俯身亲上了咕哒的嘴唇，咕哒也毫不犹豫地回应了他。

窗外，巨大的烟花璨然绽放。

又。

之后好几个月，咕哒看到高文就躲着走。

高文:？？？毫无记忆，我到底做了什么？


End file.
